le prince et l'assassin
by stormy silver
Summary: Draco malfoy prince héritier est enlevé une nuit par harry potter l'assassin réputé pour etre le plus beau et le plus impitoyable
1. Chapter 1

_Cc voici ma toute première fic. Pitié soyez indulgents je n'en ai jamais écrit. Donc en tant que nouvelle fan de drarry je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

**Le prince et l'assassin**

Chapitre 1

Dans le château royal du pays de Serpentard, Draco Malfoy, prince héritier du royaume était profondément endormi, rêvant au jour où il prendrait enfin le pouvoir. A dix-sept ans, et étant fils unique, Draco était destiné à devenir le futur roi d'une des nations les plus puissantes de la planète.

Un sourire bienheureux étira ses belles lèvres carmines alors qu'il voyait comme son père, le majestueux, le noble, l'unique Lucius Malfoy lui passer la couronne et le sceptre qui garantissait son pouvoir. Il saluait le peuple qui l'acclamait quand il fut brutalement réveillé par un poids sur son ventre. Il ouvrit les yeux et ne put distinguer que la pénombre. Il voulut tendre la main pour allumer sa lampe de chevet mais elle fut stoppée par un autre, plus grande, plus ferme et rugueuse. Draco commença à paniquer. Qui était cet homme (car il s'agissait bien d'un homme) qui était dans son lit ? Comment était-il entré sans que les gardes ne le repèrent ? que voulait-il ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler mais une autre main l'en empêcha alors il commença à se débattre. Malheureusement il était petit mince et n'avait aucune force qui puisse être prise en compte alors il fut rapidement submergé par la force de son agresseur. Les petits cris qu'il poussait se faisaient de plus en plus faibles et le manque d'air se faisait plus présent.

Soudain il senti la main qui retenait ses bras s'éloigner et un instant plus tard, sa lampe de chevet s'allumait. Pour la première fois il voyait son agresseur. C'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Son visage était fermé mais on devinait des traits beaux et virils des yeux de jade surplombaient un nez droit et une bouche fine. Son menton était marqué et sa mâchoire carrée. Des cheveux d'onyx en bataille venaient couronner ce visage inconnu. Draco descendit son regard vers le corps de l'homme. Il était vêtu d'une tenue de cuir et de tissu noirs, le haut était sans manches et avait plein de fermetures plus ou moins grandes. Ses bras étaient fermes et musclés, laissant deviner un torse tout aussi apetissant.

Mais Draco n'avait pas la tête à ça. Cet homme au-dessus de lui ne semblait pas être là pour une visite de courtoisie. Sa vie était très certainement en danger de mort. Cette impression se confirma lorsque l'intrus sorti une dague de sa garde sur sa cuisse et la place sur le cou de Draco. Il se raidit de peur alors que son futur assassin enlevait sa main de sa bouche pour reprendre le contrôle de ses bras. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la voix de son agresseur se fit entendre, lui coupant efficacement la parole.

« Hurle et tu mourras beaucoup plus tôt que tu ne le penses » siffla-t-il, la voix menaçante.

Il avait la voix suave et grave, mais menaçante quand même, ce qui ne rassura en aucun cas Draco qui senti son cœur battre à tout rompre sous l'effet de la peur.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Draco, la voix tremblante, les yeux brouillés de larmes

contenues.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir tu mourras bientôt et mon nom ne te servira à rien là

où tu vas. »

« Qui vous envoie ? que vous ai-je fait ? Pourquoi vouloir me tuer ? »

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux. Quitte à mourir, autant savoir pourquoi. L'assassin le regarda un court un court instant, vaguement surpris. Il ne s'abaissait pas à supplier pour sa vie et à part la peur, il y avait une curiosité grandissante dans son regard. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un long moment jusqu'à ce que le poids de l'assassin se rappelle à Draco. Aussi il commença à gesticuler de malaise. L'assassin le regarda encore puis contre toute attente, se leva emportant Draco avec lui. Ce dernier émit un petit cri de surprise attirant aussitôt la dague à sa gorge. Il décida donc avec sagesse de se taire. Son agresseur le colla contre son torse et porta la main à sa hanche pour en tirer une longue corde avec laquelle il commença à attacher Draco. Ce dernier poussa un cri scandalisé et se débattit pour se défaire des liens.

« Que faites-vous ? Détachez-moi immédiatement ! J'exige que… »

« Tu n'es pas trop en position d'exiger quoique ce soit alors tu la fermes ou je te coupe la langue » l'interrompit l'agresseur d'une voix polaire.

Draco laissa les larmes qu'il avait réussi à maintenir couler librement. Qu'allait-on lui faire ? Pourquoi ? il n'avait rien demandé à personne alors pourquoi ce rustre brutal et sans manière venait le menacer de cette façon ?

Il se senti soulevé et regarda autour de lui. L'homme s'approchait dangereusement de la fenêtre et lorsqu'il sauta, Draco ne put rien faire d'autre que hurler à plein s poumons.

Il venait tout simplement de se faire enlever.

_Alors pour ce premier chapitre ? please tell meeeee_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Draco Malfoy était paniqué. Un assassin s'était introduit dans le palais royal par on ne sait quel moyen, l'avait enlevé et était reparti tout aussi tranquillement sans qu'aucun garde ne le remarque. Il avait eu beau hurler, rien n'y avait fait, on aurait dit que le château s'était endormi tout le temps que son kidnappeur avait été là.

A présent il était assis sur un canapé rouge dans un coin de la pièce où son agresseur l'avait emmené. En arrivant il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer que la pièce bien que simple était décorée avec élégance. Draco avait s'était alors demandé comment un rustre tel que ce jeune homme pouvait avoir aussi bon gout…

Draco regardait son ravisseur d'un air impassible, Affichant un air confiant qu'il était loin de ressentir éducation royale oblige. Toujours ligoté, il était très restreint dans ses mouvements et le malaise commençait à se faire sentir. Mais en jeune homme fière il se refusait à la signaler. Aussi il se contentait de fixer l'homme devant qui ne se gênait pas pour lui rendre la pareille.

Celui-ci était assis en face de lui, assis à califourchon sur une chaise, le dossier face au torse, jouant avec la dague qui avait menacé la gorge de Draco par deux fois. Une table basse les séparait et sur elle étaient posés plusieurs objets pour le moins inquiétants dont Draco n'avait même pas envie de connaitre l'utilité.

« Savez-vous qui je suis ? » se décida-t-il enfin à demander, agacé par le silence qui commençait à se faire pesant

« Tout le monde sait qui tu es, Prince Draco » répondit l'assassin, un brin ironique.

« Alors vous savez que mon père remuera ciel et terre pour me retrouver quand il s'apercevra de ma disparition » continua Draco, ne relevant pas l'ironie.

Un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon à Draco étira les lèvres de l'homme. Il déglutit, priant secrètement pour son père vienne le chercher au plus vite. Ses espoirs furent balayés quand il entendit la phrase de son ravisseur :

« Ne compte pas trop là-dessus princesse, cet endroit est incartable. Ton très chère père aura beau fouiller, il ne te retrouvera pas tant que je n'en aurai pas décidé autrement. Autant dire que tu vas rester un moment en notre compagnie. »

« Notre ? il y'a d'autres gens comme vous ? » Failli s'étrangler Draco, la peur s'insinuant à nouveau en lui. Il reçut un rire froid pour toute réponse et l'homme d'approcha de lui, le souleva de force et le mena vers l'escalier. Ils grimpèrent deux étages et longèrent un long couloir avant de s'arrêter devant une porte. Durant tout le trajet depuis la salle qu'il supposait être le salon, Draco n'avait cessé de regarder autour de lui. La manoir, car il s'agissait bien d'un manoir était tout aussi bien décoré et lumineux. Les torches accrochées aux murs s'allumaient comme par magie à leur passage, illuminant ainsi de nombreux tableaux eux paysages divers et des portraits au visage inconnus. Draco n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise à coté de cette brute qui lui broyait et le bras mais il était forcé de reconnaitre son bon goût.

« comment se fait-il que les torches s'allument-elles toutes seules ? »

L'homme soupira. Et décida tout simplement de l'ignorer. Draco, offusqué décida de bouder, inconscient du fait qu'il attirait un sourire presque invisible sur les lèvres de son ravisseur. Son regard tomba sur un tableau représentant une matinée de printemps au lever du soleil. Il était tout simplement magnifique. En regardant avec plus d'attention, Draco avait l'impression que les hautes herbes bougeait sous le vent. Il cligna des yeux et regarda à nouveau, mais n'eut pas l'occasion de voir car son agresseur le poussait dans un chambre. Là encore, les troches s'allumèrent d'elles-mêmes, dévoilant une pièce dans les tons bleu turquoise et argenté. Ses couleurs préférées. Dans le centre de la pièce trônait un lit à baldaquin double aux draps en soie sauvage aux couleurs marines. Une grande fenêtre dévoilait les rayons argentés de la lune, masqués par les rideaux de dentelles claires. Ils étaient tirés. En face du lit se trouvait une grande armoire en bois vernis et à coté un burau imposant et un chaise à l'aspect confortable. De l'autre coté de la pièce, se trouvait une porte. Probablement la d'eau. Il se senti tout de suite à l'aise dans cette chambre, bien que la pièce soit plus petite que sa chambre au château. Il y en tra à la suite de son ravisseur.

« vu que tu vas rester ici un moment, te mettre dans les cachots ne serait pas très approprié alors voici ta nouvelle chambre. Tu as intérêt à t'y habituer parce que tu n'en auras pa sd'autre. La sale d'eau est la porte à côté. N'essaie pas de t'enfuir. A part de ballader dans le manoir et dans le jardin tu ne pourras aller nulle part d'autre. » Ces paroles eurent pour effet de ramener Draco à la réalité.

« au fait, je suis Harry Potter. » acheva l'homme, un sourire ironique jouant sur ses lèvres.


	3. Chapter 3

_Désolée pour le retard, j'étais occupée avec des devoirs pour mes exams. _

Chapitre 3

Draco sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre pendant un instant, puis il repartit à un rythme désordonné. Son kidnappeur n'était autre qu'Harry Potter. L'impitoyable assassin. Tout le monde savait qui il était, mais personne n'avait jamais réussit à l'arrêter. On disait de lui qu'il ne tuait que les mécréants, et les hommes crapuleux. Il donnait ses services au plus offrant quand il avait une « mission ». Il entrait, tuait et ressortait sans que personne ne puisse l'arrêter.

Draco se demanda pourquoi il en avait après lui. S'il ne s'en prenait qu'aux méchants alors pourquoi lui ? il n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher. Il n'était peut-être pas un saint mais il aimait son peuple et n'était pas opportuniste. Alors quoi ? il voulait une rançon ? C'était vraiment n'importe quoi cette histoire. Non seulement ce rustre s'introduisait sa ses appartements, mais en plus il le menaçait, l'enlevait et repartait sans laisser de trace ! Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde ! Foi de Malfoy, ce rustre ne s'en sortirait pas à si bon compte ! Il lui ferait payer son audace. On ne s'en prenait pas ainsi au prince héritier de Serpentard !

Fort de cette nouvelle résolution, Draco voulut se diriger vers la salle d'eau mais il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours ligoté. Il se précipita dans le couloir et hurla pour qu'Harry vienne le détacher. Celui-ci apparut apparu au bout du couloir, l'air passablement ennuyé. Il s'approcha de Draco qui lui tendit les mains semblant dire : « tu me détaches ou je dois passer la nuit ligoté comme un saucisson ? » Harry soupira et tendit la main. Draco eut à peine le temps de voir un éclair argenté que son ravisseur rangeait déjà son poignard, la corde à terre. Draco se massa les poignets irrités par les liens et reparti dans sa chambre sans un regard pour l'autre. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour y découvrir un espace très bien entretenu et équipé comme sa chambre. En face de lui se tenait une baignoire remplie d'eau chaude. Il d'approche et y plongea une main. Elle était juste comme il aimait très chaude sans pour autant brûler la peau. Avec sa peau d'albâtre, cela aurait été du plus mauvais effet s'il s'était retrouvé aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse.

Il se demanda vaguement qui avait préparé son bain. Surtout que personne n'était venu quand il était là. Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et enleva sa robe de nuit qui était à présent sale et déchirée. Il plongea délicatement dans le bain, savourant la chaleur de l'eau sur sa peau et l'effet relaxant sur ses muscles endoloris. Il posa la tête contre le bord de la baignoire et regarda vaguement devant lui. La salle était en accord avec la chambre. Ici, la couleur dominante était le bleu avec des touches argentées la chambre, elle, était douillette, avec des tapis moelleux, des coussins et des poufs un peu partout. Là c'était du rouge, du blanc et du noir. Décidément ce Harry Potter ne manquait pas de goût…

Il soupira et prit son temps pour se laver. Il ne sorti que lorsque l'eau devint froide. Là il prit une serviette et s'essuya le corps. Il en prit une autre pour ses cheveux-il les gardait longs- et retourna dans sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire en bois d'ébène et en sorti un ensemble de pyjamas blanc cassé. Dès qu'il finit de s'habiller, il plongea dans son lit et s'endormit aussitôt.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Draco se réveilla avec un vague sentiment de déjà-vu. En effet, il avait un poids mort dur le ventre. Certes, beaucoup moins lourd que celui d'avant mais poids quand même. Il ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit fut deux noisettes tachetées d'or. Il s'enfonça dans ses oreillers en clignant des yeux. Là, il put voir un joli visage chocolat en cœur encadré de boucles couleur miel. Vu la beauté de cette personne, il ne put dire s'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon. Peu désireux de se faire un ou une ennemi(e) dès matin, il préféra s'abstenir d'ouvrir la bouche. Néanmoins, il n'était pas très content de se faire réveiller si tôt dans la matinée. Le soleil n'était même pas encore levé ! il grogna en signe de mécontentement et reçu un sourire en retour.

- Tu es levé, c'est bien. Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher nous avons une longue journée qui nous attend.

Ah… il s'agissait bien d'un garçon alors. La voix, bien que légèrement aigue, avait quelque chose d'indéniablement masculin.

-Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? demanda Draco en regardant le garçon qui s'était levé et qui fouillait l'armoire.

- Je m'appelle Zabini, mais tu peux m'appeler Blaise, répondit celui-ci, la voix étouffée par la multitude d'habits. Tiens prends ça, Continua-t-il en lui tendant une tunique et un pantalon tous deux en lin bleu turquoise. Dépêche-toi d'aller te laver, je t'attends ici.

Comme Draco ne bougeait pas, Blaise lui sourit encore d'un air rassurant et s'approcha de lui.

- Tu sais tu n'as rien à craindre ici…

Draco leva un sourcil sceptique.

- Sérieusement, tout le monde n'est pas comme cette brute d'Harry ne t'en fais donc pas. Vas te laver, moi je t'attends ici tu as beaucoup de choses à découvrir, le rassura Blaise avec un clin d'œil.

Un éclair amusé passa dans le regard gris de Draco. Il se leva, s'étira comme un chat et se dirigea vers la salle bain. Encore une fois, il vit que son bain était déjà près, comme la veille alors il ressorti demanda à Blaise si c'est lui qui l'avait préparé.

- non c'est le manoir. Ne t'en fais pas, tu sauras tout en temps voulu. Je ne peux pas tout te dire aujourd'hui mais saches que ce manoir a une conscience propre. Mais nous n'y sommes pas encore alors au bain, fit Blaise en le poussant vers la salle de bain.

Cette fois Draco se dépêcha de prendre son bain. Mais au moment de s'habiller, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de prendre ses vêtements alors il noua une serviette autour de sa taille et retourna dans la chambre où il trouva Blaise en train de feuilleter distraitement un livre dans la petite bibliothèque. Celui-ci se retourna quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- J'ai oublié mes vêtements…

Sans plus de cérémonie, il prit vêtements, sous-vêtements et s'en retourna aussi sec dans la salle de bain. Il s'habilla, s'admira un long moment devant le miroir et se dit que cette tenue lui allait vraiment très bien. En plus la couleur mettait en valeur ses yeux. Il se coiffa, attacha ses longs cheveux d'un fin fil de cuir gris et sorti. Il se planta devant Blaise qui siffla d'admiration et se leva.

- Loin de moi l'idée de me plaindre, mas je n'ai pas de chaussures, fit remarquer calmement Draco en regardant Blaise.

Celui-ci le regarda de haut en bas, pensif.

- on fait la même taille marmonna-t-il, donc on devrait avoir la même taille en chaussures. Attends-moi ici e vais te chercher ça.

Draco s'assit sur son lit et attendit sagement Blaise qui revint près de dis minutes avec des chaussures blanches à lacets. Il les lui passa et observa le résultat. C'était absolument parfait. Sur ce, ils sortirent et Blaise guida Draco vers les cuisines où les attendaient le reste des habitants du manoir.


End file.
